Une nuit d'enfer
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Une nuit mouvementée pour mes deux agents préférés du NCIS
1. Chapter 1

_**Washington DC, vendredi 19 décembre 2008, 22h13**_

Anthony DiNozzo gara sa Mustang devant le Jimmy's et en sortit rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans le bar. En ce vendredi soir d'hiver où la température avoisinait les zéros, l'endroit était, comme il s'y attendait, peu fréquenté.

Il salua d'un hochement de tête deux habitués accoudés au bar et s'installa à quelques chaises d'eux.

Le barman s'avança vers lui :

« Salut Tony, ça fait un bail que l'on t'avait pas vu. Whisky on the rocks ?»

L'agent du NCIS acquiesça.

Le barman lui prépara sa commande tout en le dévisageant : « Dure journée » l'interrogea-t-il.

Face au silence inhabituel de son client, il poursuivit seul la conversation en lui demandant s'il cherchait de la compagnie.

« Il y a une seule jolie fille ce soir mais elle a déjà été alpagué par Georges » lui affirma le barman en faisant un geste de la tête en direction d'une table située au fond de la salle.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil et vit le beau Georges en pleine conversation avec une jolie brunette.

La lumière tamisée du bar ne lui permettait pas de voir distinctement la jeune femme.

Il reporta son attention sur son verre d'alcool et se remémora les défis stupides qu'ils se lançaient avec Georges il y a encore quelques années de cela. C'était à celui qui réussirait à séduire en premier, la plus grande, la plus blonde ou la plus plantureuse des filles qui s'aventuraient dans leur bar.

Il sourit à la pensée de ses souvenirs de dragueur invétéré, quand un rire familier parvint à ses oreilles.

_Non, ce n'était pas possible que se soit elle_.

Il se retourna immédiatement pour mieux apercevoir la jeune femme que Georges faisait rire aux éclats.

_Elle doit avoir le même rire, c'est tout_ essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

A cette distance, il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude. Il décida donc de se lever et de se diriger vers les toilettes, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le couple.

Et là, le doute n'était plus permis, c'était bien elle, collé-serré avec le beau Georges, qui avait déjà entrepris de poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

Arrivé aux toilettes, le souffle court, il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et entreprit de prendre de grandes respirations pour regagner son calme. Il se regarda dans la glace et constata qu'un mélange de colère et de tristesse déformait son visage d'habitude si avenant.

Il décida de passer en revue les options qui se présentaient à lui : la jouer fair-play et aller les saluer tranquillement, jouer les trouble-fête et gâcher leur tête à tête ou se comporter comme un lâche et sortir le plus discrètement possible de ce foutu bar.

Les deux premières options lui parurent hors d'atteinte tant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à se calmer. Il sortit donc des toilettes en adoptant une attitude nonchalante, déposa quelques dollars sur le comptoir et poussa avec soulagement la porte de sortie du bar.

Une fois dans sa mustang, il mit le volume de son auto-radio à fond dans l'espoir que la musique anile toutes ses pensées. Mais, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, il ne put empêcher son esprit de se focaliser sur une seule chose : elle et Georges. Il savait comment ils allaient finir la soirée et à cette pensée, il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur.

Il arrêta sa voiture sur le bas-côté de la route et se saisit de son portable pour l'appeler.

_Une introduction plan-plan, je vous promets plus d'interactions par la suite_


	2. 23h08

_**23h08**_

Ziva avait quitté avec réticence le Jimmy's. Au volant de sa mini Cooper, elle était passablement énervée ce qui rendait sa conduite encore plus hasardeuse que d'habitude.

Elle avait trouvé dans ce bar, ce dont elle avait besoin depuis des semaines voire des mois : être perçue comme une femme et non comme une agent du NCIS, transfuge du Mossad.

Cette soirée était allée au delà de ses espérances puisqu'elle avait rencontré le sémillant Georges. Il était bien sur une caricature de dragueur de bar mais elle était très heureuse d'avoir lu dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

_Et voilà qu'une fois de plus elle devait sacrifier sa vie de femme à une enquête_.

Son GPS lui indiquait qu'elle était arrivée à destination alors qu'elle venait de se garer aux abords d'un entrepôt désert. Elle sortit pour inspecter les alentours mais il n'y avait pas trace d'âme qui vive.

Pensant s'être trompé d'adresse, elle prit son portable et appela Tony.

Après cinq sonneries, le message d'accueil sur fond de musique de l'Agence tous risques parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle renouvela l'opération pour aboutir au même résultat.

Elle décida donc de joindre son patron, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« oui, Ziva ? »

« Euh, je dois avoir mal noté les coordonnées de la scène de crime et… »

« de quoi parlez-vous ? » l'interrompit sèchement Gibbs

« Tony vient de m'appeler pour me dire que le corps d'un marine venait d'être découvert et que je devais me rendre sur les lieux »

« Je ne comprends pas, Ziva. Aucun corps n'a été signalé. Rentrez chez vous, je vais clarifier les choses avec DiNozzo »

Ziva tenta une dernière fois de joindre Tony sans résultat.

_Venait-elle d'être victime une fois de plus d'une de ses blagues tordues ?_

Si c'était le cas, elle allait lui faire payer cher le prix de sa plaisanterie.

Alors que de légers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber et à recouvrir les routes, Ziva conduisit en direction de l'appartement de Tony.

* * *

Au même moment, Tony regarda l'ecran de son portable qui venait de sonner pour la quatrième fois. Le nom de l'appelant avait changé et là il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de décrocher.

"Oui, patron?"

"DiNozzo, qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de corps de marine décédé"

Tony chercha rapidement une explication à fournir à Gibbs mais aucune de crédible ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Euh..."

"DiNozzo, que tu fasses des blagues à Ziva ou à McGee aux bureaux, passe encore, mais que tu te permettes de leur donner des informations fausses en rapport avec le travail, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je pensais que ces 4 mois en mer t'avait fait mûrir, mais apparement ce n'est toujours pas le cas!"

"J'ai compris, patron. Quelles sont les conséquences?" demanda piteusement Tony

"Pour moi l'affaire est close, mais je pense que Ziva ne va pas en rester là. Bonne chance" lui lança ironiquement son patron en raccrochant

Tony se servit un verre de bourbon. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment tout foiré ce soir : déçu son boss et mis Ziva dans une colère noire contre lui.

_Merci pour les premières reviews, prochain chapitre rencontre au sommet entre deux fortes têtes_


	3. 23h55

Ziva sortit en trombe de sa voiture et gravit quatre à quatre les marches du perron de l'immeuble de Tony.

Elle appuya longuement sur le bouton de l'interphone. La porte d'accès s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'eut à décliner son identité.

Elle préféra les escaliers à l'ascenseur et parvint en quelques instants sur le palier du quatrième étage, devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony.

Elle frappa trois coups assez forts et devant la lenteur de réaction de son coéquipier, elle cria « DiNozzo, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement, je ne me servirais pas d'une épingle pour ouvrir la serrure mais de mes pieds »

Une voix étrangement calme lui répondit de l'intérieur de l'appartement :

« Reste tranquille, Zee-va, la porte d'entrée est déjà ouverte, tu n'as qu'à la pousser »

Ce qu'elle fit, en n'oubliant pas de la claquer violemment derrière elle, pour signifier son mécontentement.

Elle passa rapidement par le vestibule et se retrouva dans le salon, où Tony était affalé sur son canapé un verre d'alcool à la main.

Elle se positionna devant lui, seule la table basse séparait les deux agents du NCIS.

Tony regarda sa collègue droit dans les yeux en arborant un léger sourire ironique. Elle était dans l'état de colère qu'il avait pressenti. Il aurait pu la jouer fair-play et s'excuser tout de suite du lamentable tour qu'il venait de lui jouer, mais il en avait marre de jouer au « nice guy » car visiblement elle préférait les « bad guy ».

« Explications. DiNozzo. Tout de suite » lui asséna-t-elle

« Belle imitation de Gibbs, Zeeva » répondit sur un ton sarcastique, Tony

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, où je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te botter les fesses »

« Des promesses, Ziva, toujours des promesses »

Ziva prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait elle aussi participer au jeu des sarcasmes.

« J'ai donc été la victime ce soir d'une blague tordue de la part de mon poivron de collègue » dit-elle en regardant la bouteille bien entamée de whisky posée sur la table basse.

Tony ne put réprimander un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« Poivrot, Zee-va, et non poivron. Pour ton information, ce n'est que mon troisième verre de la soirée, il me faut la bouteille entière pour être complètement saoul. »

« Alors, pourquoi moi, ce soir ? » s'époumona la belle israélienne

« McGee était sur répondeur » mentit Tony

« Tu as vraiment, vraiment une vie privée minable pour n'avoir à faire que des blagues stupides un vendredi soir » cria Ziva.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'aller dans un bar et de se faire embobiner par le premier dragueur venu » lui répondit assez vivement son partenaire.

Ziva resta un instant stupéfaite par les derniers propos de Tony.

« Tu m'as suivi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle

« Non, simple coïncidence, j'étais venu boire un verre au Jimmy's, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais aussi ce bar. »

La colère qui un temps s'était atténuée, reprit de plus belle chez Ziva quand elle réalisa que ce que venait de faire Tony n'était pas une simple blague.

« Donc, tu savais que je passais une excellente soirée et tu as fait exprès de la gâcher » dit-elle sur un ton virulent

« Non, je t'ai évité de finir la nuit avec un mec minable » lui répliqua son coéquipier

« Tu es vraiment, vraiment … » Ziva cherchait ses mots pour exprimer l'ampleur de son mécontentement. La frustration de ne pas y parvenir augmenta sa colère et elle se dit que si elle ne voulait pas le frapper, il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

Elle se saisit de la bouteille de whisky, hésita à la lancer en sa direction, se ravisa et se retourna pour la fracasser sur le mur de derrière.

Elle réalisa, horrifiée, qu'elle venait d'éventrer l'objet dont Tony lui rabachait les oreilles depuis des semaines : son dernier achat coûteux, son immense télévision numérique haut de gamme.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder la réaction de son partenaire et sortit mortifiée de son appartement.

* * *

_Reviews grandement appréciées pour ce chapitre !!!_


	4. 00h13

_Merci pour les reviews. Voici un très court chapitre, on va dire de transition!_

* * *

Ziva, une fois revenue à sa voiture, constata avec effarement qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre ses phares.

Elle déblaya sommairement la neige qui s'était accumulée sur son pare-brise, et se précipita ensuite à l'intérieur de sa mini en priant pour que celle-ci démarre sans soucis.

Comme elle le redoutait, quand elle tenta de mettre le contact, la voiture cala. Elle renouvella des dizaines de fois l'opération, sans succès. De rage, elle donna de grands coups sur son volant puis se résolut à sortir de son véhicule.

La neige ne cessait de tomber et elle commençait à être transis de froid. Elle envisagea rapidement toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle : appeler un taxi mais vue l'état des routes, elle doutait que beaucoup circulent ; marcher jusqu'à la prochaine bouche de métro mais le chemin serait plutôt hasardeux au regard des talons hauts qu'elle portait ; demander de l'aide à Tony.

Elle se dit que la dernière solution serait la pire et surtout la plus humiliante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face et de devoir lui bredouiller des excuses pour sa télévision bousillée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière et qui posa soudainement la main sur son épaule.

Surprise, elle agit par réflexe, agrippa la main inconnue et fit basculer au sol son assaillant par une prise de judo.

Peu stable sur ses talons plantés dans la neige, elle tomba et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tony.

« Toujours aussi impulsive, Zee-va, à ce que je vois »

Ziva demeura silencieuse en se relevant mais tendit tout de même sa main à son partenaire pour l'aider à se relever.

Tony s'en saisit et constata qu'elle était gelée.

« J'ai vu que tu avais des soucis de voiture et j'étais venu t'aider. Vu le temps et vu que tu as l'air bien refroidie, je te propose de dormir chez moi, sur le canapé bien évidemment »

Ziva acquiesça. Même si son orgueil devait en prendre un coup, elle avait vraiment besoin de se réchauffer.

Sans échanger une parole, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Tony. Ce dernier lui sortit une couette, un oreiller, une serviette de bain, un bas de jogging et un des ses tee-shirts, qu'il déposa en tas sur son canapé.

Il la dévisagea un instant et lui dit :

« Je te conseille de prendre une douche bien chaude pour te réchauffer. Passe une bonne nuit ».

Ziva murmura un faible merci tandis que Tony s'enfermait dans sa chambre.


	5. 1h11

1h11

Ziva était confortablement installée sur le canapé de Tony depuis une bonne demi-heure mais ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir.

Elle avait passé une dizaine de minutes sous la douche et cela l'avait aidé à se réchauffer. Mais elle avait été obligée de se servir du savon de Tony et était maintenant imprégnée de son parfum, ce qui la perturbait beaucoup.

Elle avait en effet la sensation étrange qu'il était tout autour d'elle.

De plus, son esprit cogitait beaucoup et se focalisait sur son partenaire et son éventuel jalousie. Elle avait remarquer depuis longtemps qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que d'autres hommes la courtisent en sa présence, comme elle ne supportait pas de le voir draguer de jolies filles.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire pour autant qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ou jouait-il simplement le rôle d'un grand frère protecteur ? ou pire voulait-il être le seul coq de la basse-cour ? Elle ne savait quoi penser et ses talents d'enquêtrice ne lui étaient d'aucun secours quand il s'agissait de relations personnelles.

XXX

Tony n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, désespéré de ne pouvoir dormir. D'habitude, quand il était pris d'insomnie, il se relevait pour regarder la télévision en savourant un verre de whisky. Et là, Ziva avait tout bonnement anéanti ses trois possibilités en détruisant sa télévision avec sa bouteille Jack Daniels et en squattant son canapé.

Il admettait qu'il avait bien mérité tout cela. Autant Ziva avait du mal à garder son contrôle quand il l'agaçait trop, autant il ne faisait preuve d'aucun bon sens quand il sentait qu'elle lui échappait. La possessivité dont il faisait preuve à son égard le troublait beaucoup.

XXX

Ziva se dit qu'un verre d'alcool pourrait sûrement l'aider à s'endormir.

Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea dans l'obscurité vers le bar de Tony. Elle farfouilla dans ses bouteilles et l'une d'elle lui échappa malencontreusement des mains.

Tony entendit de sa chambre de drôles de bruit et décida d'aller dans son salon voir ce que Ziva y faisait.

Il alluma soudainement la lumière, ce qui fit bondir Ziva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Ziva ? » lui demanda-t-il l'air soupçonneux

« Euh, je souhaitais me faire un grog » lui répondit-elle en lui mentant à moitié

Tony s'approcha d'elle et sortit une bouteille de rhum, un citron, du miel.

« Tant qu'à faire » lui dit-il en lui tendant deux tasses

Ziva s'occupa de la préparation, puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux côte à côte sur le canapé pour siroter leur boisson.

Ziva faisait maintenant face aux dégâts qu'elle avait causés et ne put s'empêcher d'observer que Tony regardait les restes de son écran plat d'un air consterné.

« Je suis désolée, je t'en rachèterai une ! »

« Non » lui répondit Tony sur un ton assez ferme

Ziva se dit qu'il devait vraiment lui en vouloir quand il ajouta :

« Je crois qu'on est quitte »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'excuses de m'avoir fait foiré ma soirée ? »

« Oui. Une télévision numérique dernier cri doit bien valoir une nuit avec Georges »

« Qui te dit que j'avais prévu de finir la nuit avec lui ? et comment connais-tu son prénom ? » lui demanda surprise Ziva

« Il fut un temps, où Georges et moi étions des compétiteurs acharnés en ce qui concernaient la gente féminine. »

« Je vois » dit Ziva avec un air blasé.

« et crois-moi toutes les filles, qu'il drague, finissent dans son lit » ajouta Tony

« Je ne suis pas toutes les filles, Tony » s'exclama Ziva en élevant la voix

« Non, mais bon, avoue que c'était bien parti pour »

Ziva ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette dernière question et préféra rebondir sur un autre sujet.

« Alors, comme cela, une nuit de sexe vaut un télévision »

« ça dépend de la qualité de la télé et de celle de la partenaire » répondit-il sans malice en regardant Ziva

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant cette phrase. Y avait-il un sous-entendu ? une invitation ? ou était-ce une simple affirmation ?

Tony réalisa que sa dernière parole pouvait être interprétée à différents niveaux et se trouva très gêné tout d'un coup.

Une silence pesant était en train de s'installer entre eux. Tony prit l'initiative de le rompre.

« Bonne nuit, Ziva » dit-il en regagnant sa chambre

* * *

Merci pour les reviews passées et à venir. La nuit n'est pas finie....


	6. 3h10

3h10

Ziva se réveilla brusquement et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon de Tony.

Il faisait nuit noire et elle comprit rapidement ce qui venait d'interrompre son sommeil : des bruits étranges provenaient de l'appartement voisin. Elle écouta ce qui semblait être maintenant des hurlements, accompagnés de bruits d'objets qu'on brise au sol ou contre un mur.

Dispute conjugale, elle en était sûre.

Elle resta un moment interdite ne sachant quoi faire : aller voir les voisins pour les raisonner mais la médiation n'était pas son fort ou ne pas intervenir au risque qu'un des deux adversaires ne souffre physiquement.

Elle se dit que la meilleure option était d'aller voir son coéquipier.

Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre, sans succès. Elle ouvrit et constata que le vacarme ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé. Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui quand elle vit la mine qu'il faisait en dormant. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, pelotonné autour de sa couette, avec ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle répéta son prénom en augmentant à chaque fois le volume de sa voix, mais il demeura impassible.

Elle se résigna à poser sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu. A sa grande surprise, Tony s'empara instantanément de son bras par le poignet et l'attira vers lui :

« Zee-va, j'étais sur que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps à ton attirance naturelle pour le lit DiNozzo ! »

Ziva se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte et alluma la lampe de chevet, ce qui fit aussitôt grimacer Tony.

« Désolée, Tony, je ne suis pas venu profiter de ton lit, ni de son occupant. Tes voisins semblent se disputer violemment et je voulais savoir si on devait arbitrer le combat. »

« Marge et Homer font encore des siennes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça se termine toujours bien » la rassura Tony

« Tu connais le prénom de tes voisins, Tony, tu m'épates » s'exclama Ziva

Tony sourit « En fait, non, je les ai surnommés ainsi. Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas très au point concernant les fondamentaux de la culture américaine. C'est le prénom des Simpsons »

Devant la mine blasée de sa partenaire, il arrêta là les explications.

« Si tu me dis que tout finira bien, je retourne me coucher au salon » dit Ziva en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre

« Tu devrais plutôt rester dormir ici » affirma Tony sur un ton sérieux

Ziva s'arrêta un instant et fut un peu décontenancée par la proposition que venait de lui faire Tony.

Elle se retourna et lui dit :

« Ne rêve pas Tony, tu ne t'es pas encore rendormi »

« Comme tu veux, Ziva, mais je te préviens que le deuxième round entre mes deux chers voisins est encore plus difficile à supporter. Dans la chambre, au moins, on ne les entend pas. »

« Je prends le risque » dit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en refermant la porte.

Elle entendit Tony crier un « bonne chance ».

Elle se remit sous sa couette et fut soulagée de n'entendre aucun bruit provenant de l'appartement voisin. Tony lui racontait donc n'importe quoi, pour changer.

Mais le silence ne dura que quelques instants. Elle entendit soudainement des gémissements et des cris de plaisir de plus en plus sonores. Elle se boucha les oreilles mais elles les entendaient toujours.

Elle trouva rapidement que d'écouter les ébats d'autrui était bien plus dérangeant que de partager un lit king size avec Tony.

Ce dernier ne put réprimander un grand sourire quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer et qu'il sentit Ziva se glisser sous la couette à quelques centimètres de lui.

* * *

Merci pour le nombre hallucinant de reviews. Je constate qu'il y a de plus en plus de fans du Tiva ou de gens qui ont découvert le site fanfiction.

Pour infos, il n'y a plus que 2 chapitres à cette histoire


	7. 6h15

**6h15**

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP

« Tony, tu vas éteindre ce foutu réveil » rugit Ziva en secouant énergiquement son coéquipier.

Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il avait oublié de déprogrammer son réveil. D'une main, il appuya sur divers boutons afin d'éteindre l'alarme.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand il vit Ziva sortir du lit.

« Il est 6h15, Zee-va, vu la nuit mouvementée que l'on vient de passer, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir »

« Une fois que je suis réveillée, je n'arrive jamais à me rendormir et puis je me sens en forme » mentit-elle

« Vu tes yeux bouffis et la taille de tes cernes, permets-moi d'en douter ! »

« Merci pour ses compliments matinaux » lui dit-elle vexée en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tony bondit du lit, attrapa Ziva en l'entourant de ses bras et la plaqua contre le matelas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Tony, tu veux vraiment souffrir de bon matin » menaça-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son emprise

« Doucement, Ziva, on va essayer une super méthode d'endormissement, si tu veux bien »

Sa partenaire écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« C'est ce que faisait ma maman, quand je venais me glisser dans son lit aux aurores »

Cette dernière phrase rassura Ziva sur les intentions de Tony.

« Elle me serrait très fort dans ses bras, mon dos contre sa poitrine ». Il entreprit de faire pivoter Ziva pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette position. Elle accepta tout en restant extrêmement rigide.

« Elle me demandait de fermer les yeux ».

Ziva obtempéra sans broncher ce qui surprit Tony. La jolie israélienne était plutôt contente que Tony lui parles enfin de choses personnelles.

« Elle me demandait de penser à un moment heureux »

Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de poursuivre :

« Tu penses maintenant à quelques choses de particulier ? »

Ziva acquiesça et il l'a senti peu à peu se relaxer.

« Cela se passe où ? »

« A Tel-Aviv, dans ma chambre, chez mes parents »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 21 ans »

« Tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

Ziva répondit par l'affirmative

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Tali »

Tony fut soulagé d'entendre que Ziva pensait à sa petite sœur et non à un ancien petit ami.

Il allait l'interroger sur ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble, quand il entendit un léger ronflement.

XXX

_« Tali, donne-moi ce pot de crème glacée, tu en as déjà mangé la moitié ! »_

_« Si tu me files les cookies, c'est d'accord »_

_Elles firent l'échange de nourriture en souriant._

_« ça se passe toujours bien avec Joshua ?» demanda Ziva à sa sœur_

_« Oui » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement_

_« Tali, ne me dit pas, que….. mais tu n'as que 16 ans ! » gronda sa grande sœur_

_« Tu avais le même âge quand tu l'as fait pour la première fois, alors pas de leçon de morale, s'il te plait »_

_« Oui, mais bon, tu n'avais pas à te presser »_

_« Ziva, la vie est courte, une bombe explose ici toutes les semaines et…. je l'aime. »_

_« C'est un gars charmant, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix »_

_« Il est plus que charmant : beau, intelligent, doux et marrant... Et parlons un peu de ta vie amoureuse à toi? »_

_« il n'y a rien à en dire ! »_

_« Comment cela ? il s'appelle comment déjà le type avec qui tu bosses ? Tommy ? »_

_« Non, Tony et c'est juste un collègue»_

_« Bien sûr et il ressemble à quoi ? »_

_« Beau gosse, dragueur invétéré, a des fois l'humour d'un gamin de 8 ans... »_

_« Tu es donc grave amoureuse ! »_

_« non !!! »_

_«C'est cela. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

_« C'est compliqué, on travaille ensemble. »_

_« Tu es déjà sorti avec des collègues, de quoi as-tu peur ? »_

_« …de souffrir »_

_« vivre, c'est souffrir et pleurer mais c'est aussi sourire et rire »_

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews et joyeux noël!!!_


	8. 9h05

Ziva se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle, qui était une habituée des cauchemars les plus terrifiants, venait de faire un rêve réconfortant. Elle avait parlé avec Tali de Tony. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un souvenir, car sa soeur était décédée bien avant qu'elle ne travaille aux Etats-Unis. Toutefois, elle était convaincue que si cette foutue bombe n'avait pas explosé, Tali lui aurait tenu le même type de discours.

Elle réalisa avec contentement que Tony l'enlaçait toujours. En espérant ne pas le réveiller, elle se retourna pour mieux l'observer dans son sommeil. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, sa tête reposait maintenant sur son torse, ce qui lui permettait d'entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais auparavant autant partagé d'intimité avec Tony, et pour une fois elle se sentait pleinement confiante et heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt et entreprit de lui caresser le ventre et le torse.

Au contact de Ziva, Tony qui était à peine éveillé, posa délicatement sa main au creux de ses reins et caressa tendrement le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

Ziva approcha sa bouche du cou de Tony et apposa dessus de tendres baisers.

Tony, qui sortait péniblement des brumes du sommeil, eut soudainement un éclair de conscience.

_Dans quel pétrin, je me suis foutu_, se dit-il intérieurement en retirant sa main du dos de sa coéquipière, _soit j'arrête tout, et elle va m'en vouloir à vie, soit je cède à ses avances et cela ruinera à coup sûr toute notre relation. Si j'avais su comment cela finirait, je n'aurais jamais interrompu sa soirée avec Georges._

Ziva s'aperçut rapidement que Tony restait maintenant immobile sous ses baisers et semblait comme pétrifié.

« Je te fais si peur que cela, Tony ? » lui susurra-t-elle, tout en entreprenant d'embrasser tendrement son visage.

Il murmura un faible non et sentait maintenant son désir l'emportait sur sa raison.

Il se reprit toutefois en prenant le visage de Ziva dans ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Ce qui me fait peur, c'est quand je suis le plus rationnel et le plus raisonnable des deux » lui asséna-t-il

« Quel est le problème, Tony ? » lui demanda-t-elle incrédule en se mettant sur le flanc toujours collée à lui.

« On va tout foutre en l'air pour une histoire d'envie et de sexe »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu un homme avec des principes quand il s'agit de sexe ? » lui répliqua-t-elle en colère

Tony, vexé que Ziva le voit toujours comme un coureur de jupon, lui dit avec un air provocateur :

« Ok, Ziva, on a qu'à le faire, finalement que tu baises avec moi, Georges ou n'importe quel mec rencontré dans un bar, ça n'a pas bien d'importance » dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

« Avec toi, Tony, j'aurais fait l'amour et ça aurait eu de l'importance » lui affirma-t-elle sur un ton triste. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit en boule à l'autre bout du lit. D'habitude, une conversation pareille l'aurait mise en rage et elle serait sortie comme une furie de la chambre mais là elle était juste abattue par une tristesse profonde qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

Tony était sous le choc des derniers propos tenus par Ziva. A sa manière, elle venait admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard. Tony était confus mais il se dit rapidement que la seule chose à faire était de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être avec elle.

Il se déplaça tout près d'elle, il la frôlait presque et posa la main sur son épaule :

« Ziva, je suis… » dit-il dans un soupir

Elle rejeta sa main d'un coup d'épaule et lui dit sèchement

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Tony ! »

« S'il y a bien une chose que je n'éprouverai jamais pour toi, Ziva, c'est de la pitié » lui répliqua Tony

« Ecoute, Ziva, tu m'as un peu pris de court, là et avec toi, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Je ne sais jamais si c'est un oui, un non, un peut-être, un jamais »

« Là, Tony, c'était un oui » lui murmura Ziva

« Et un oui à quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit-elle franchement

Un long silence s'en suivit et Tony fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Je m'étais imaginé que s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, c'est que on aurait été saoul tous les deux ou qu'une mission sous couverture aurait dégénérée, ce genre de truc ! »

« Tu regardes trop de films, DiNozzo » lui asséna sèchement Ziva.

« C'est sûrement vrai. Tu sais, Ziva, toi et moi, depuis le début, on a une relation compliquée qui ressemble à celle de Georges Clooney et Jennifer Lopez dans « hors d'atteinte ». Tu as déjà vu ce film ? »

Ziva resta silencieuse.

« Tu vois au moins qui sont les acteurs ? »

« Tony, je vis aux Etats-Unis depuis plus de 3 ans, Clooney c'est le type des publicités pour le café et la fille, elle est connue pour avoir de grosses fesses » répondit une Ziva exaspérée par la teneur de leur discussion actuelle

« Bref, pour revenir au film, c'est la rencontre et la relation improbable entre une flic latino au caractère bien trempée et un cambrioleur séducteur qu'elle doit arrêter »

« Depuis quand tu t'identifies à un repris de justice ? » l'interrogea circonspecte Ziva

« Je dis pas qu'on leur ressemble mais on a en commun le fait de vivre une relation compliquée, où chacun hésite à faire le premier pas et à faire confiance à l'autre »

Il laissa passer un certain temps avant de poursuivre

« Tu vois peut-être un peu mieux où je veux en venir ? » dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Ziva se laissa faire et se retrouva dans la même position, qu'elle avait adoptée après son réveil.

« Et comment ça se termine ce film ? »

« Pas super bien, mais c'est pas ça le plus important » dit-il doucement en caressant la chevelure de sa partenaire. « Le plus important, c'est qu'ils soient parvenus à briser leurs barrières pour passer un moment ensemble »

« Et comment ont-ils fait alors ? » le questionna Ziva en passant à nouveau la main sous son tee-shirt.

« Ils ont fait comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois sous une nouvelle identité et ils se sont donnés une nuit pour vivre leur histoire »

« Tu voudrais vraiment que l'on fasse semblant d'être d'autres personnes ? » s'exclama Ziva

« Non, j'aimerai seulement qu'on parvienne à faire table rase du passé et qu'on oublie que l'on travaille ensemble »

« C'est d'accord » acquiesça Ziva en hissant son visage tout près de celui de son partenaire, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Tony. « Je peux t'appeler Georges, si tu y tiens » dit-elle en collant sa bouche à celle de son partenaire qui resta impassible.

Il fit basculer Ziva pour être cette fois-ci au dessus d'elle « Mais dans ce cas-là je t'appelle Jen, voire Jeanne, si tu préfères ! » lui répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ziva recula sa bouche et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Ok, on va éviter les noms d'emprunts » lui dit-elle en lui souriant

Ils approchèrent leur bouche l'une de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent un peu violemment et s'ouvrirent rapidement, laissant rapidement leur langues s'entremêler avec empressement.

Ils se déshabillèrent et en instant ils se trouvèrent imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Finalement faire l'amour ensemble, se révela bien plus simple et naturel, qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé tous les deux. Leurs corps s'accordaient et se complétaient parfaitement, ce qui leur permit d'éprouver un intense plaisir simultanément.

Enlacés et encore sur leur petit nuage, ils se regardèrent et lirent dans le regard de l'autre, ce que chacun savait déjà dans son fort intérieur, il ne s'agissait pas d'une aventure sans lendemain.

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci pour les nombreuses reviews. Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une excellente année 2009 avec du Tiva de bonne qualité, plein de subtilité et de légerté!**


End file.
